


Dinner Plans, Wrong Man

by I_try_to_write



Category: Pride (2014), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_try_to_write/pseuds/I_try_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian tries to have a nice dinner with Jim, but he get's a bit confused when he proposes to the wrong man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans, Wrong Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SpiffyWordPlay for editing this for me.

Tonight was /the/ night. The night Sebastian decided to propose. He had already forced his maniac of a boyfriend to talk to him about the subject, and Jim wasn't against it, so there wasn't a reason to wait any longer. The sooner the better, in fact. Recently Jim had gone through one of his bad days, during which he confessed to Seb that he feared his sniper would leave him. Marriage seemed like a good way to express what the blond felt, since Jim wouldn't listen to his sappy words for more than two minutes, if at all.

Moran got dinner reservations to Jim's favorite place; some posh restaurant Seb could never remember the name of. Since he had a few jobs for that day, Sebastian asked Jim to meet him there at 7 PM. After a few questions from the little man that Sebastian refused to answer, Jim agreed to go along with whatever the occasion was.

You're late ‘Bastian. JM

Sorry the job ran later than expected. Be there soon. SM

Sebastian entered the restaurant and immediately spotted his well-dressed man. He approached the table, fingers quivering inadvertently in his jacket pocket. He was nervous, fearing that maybe Jim would find the whole idea of marriage silly or boring. 

"Uhh, hi." the dark haired man said softly smiling in a way that the blond had never seen before. Sebastian figured he already had an idea of what he was planning. The blond sighed and held the small box in his hand underneath the table.  
"Alright so, listen I know you don't like this kind of... Sappy stuff but I just-" Sebastian began, but was cut off by the man sitting across from him.

"Um, I'm sorry, who-" the man said, smiling embarrassingly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me finish Jim. Look I know that you probably think this is stupid and pointless but I don't... So, look okay just-" Seb sighed and bent down to one knee beside the table. "Will you marry me?" The sniper said plainly, giving up on any kind of meaningful speech.

Sebastian watched the man react almost as if he wasn't the same person he had known for years now. The dark haired man blinked in confusion and started to stutter another answer, "I'm not-", but was interrupted again.

 

"I love you Jim... I care about you so much, and I will never leave your side. So this-this marriage will be our promise to each other. I vow to never leave you, never grow tired of you, and never ever stop loving you." He looked up again at the man, still expressing an embarrassed and confused face. Sebastian's heart fell. 

'Has this all been a dream? A fantasy I made up in my mind? Has Jim ever really loved me?’ 

A tall blond man approached, eyebrows raised, and stood beside the smaller man. Sebastian rose to his feet staring at the man who stood very close to the blushing dark haired man.

"Uhhh, Gethin, what's going on? Who's this?" He said gesturing to the blond still holding the ring box. 

"Wait now, who's Gethin?" the sniper said looking at both of the men in front of him. Behind Sebastian, a fourth man appeared.

"Jim Moriarty, hi, and sorry this is my idiot. Sebastian, what are you are doing?" The criminal inquired as he rose his eyebrows and looked up at his confused boyfriend.

Both blonds turned from one small dark haired man to the other, then to each other. The blond with curly hair laughed at how strange and silly the whole situation was, the other merely smiled. There were slight differences, but the two dark haired men could have been brothers. 

"Well, you've got good taste in men Sebastian," the other blond said with a small chuckle.

"As do you" the sniper replied, looking to Jim and earning himself a scowl from the small man.

"What are you two talking about?" The criminal asked like they had some weird inside joke.

Sebastian blinked. Does he really not see it? "You kidding me right? Jim you look exactly like him."

The two short men looked at each other for a moment before saying "Not really," simultaneously, then staring at each other for another moment. Jim approached the other man to study him closer. He narrowed his eyes and peered at the man. Gethin started to blush again and looked to Jonathan for support, he found Jim intimidating.

"Uh Jonathan can we go now?" Gethin said stepping away from the peering man.

"Yeah sorry again for the trouble, you two have a nice night." Moran said as he began to pull Jim away from his stare at the little Welsh man.

"Good luck with your question, maybe the practice will pay off." Jonathan said as the two murderers returned to their table. 

"That guy looked just like you Geth, do you really not think so?” Jonathan asked as he sat down.

"Seriously? He looked insane, did you see his eyes?"

The two chuckled as the settled down to their dinner.

..........................

"You do kinda look like him though.. Oh come on, you really didn't see it?" Sebastian asked as Jim shook his head. 

Jim scoffed, "Did you see his eyes? He looked like a lost little puppy."

"Yeah and you're a little puppy," the blond said poking Jim's face.

"Shut the hell up and give me that stupid ring Moron." Jim slipped it onto his finger and rolled his eyes. But then he smiled and took Sebastian's hand in his own. They looked into each other's eyes, not saying a word and yet having the most meaningful conversation they'd ever had. The only word was technically an insult, but from the criminal it was like a pet name.

"Imbecile."


End file.
